Multielectrode recording arrays which extract simultaneous neuroelectric activity have created a need for a computer based data acquisition system. The arrays, developed at The University of Michigan, incorporate on-chip circuity for buffering and multiplexing neural signals from several recording sites. The proposed system gives neurophysiologists the capability to investigate neural communicative processes, form neural process network models and facilitate neural prostheses development. The Phase I proposal implements an acquisition system and software based on an innovative application of a digital signal processor board as a pre-processor to a host computer. The system design is developed around the unique recording properties of multielectrode arrays (determined in previous research) to record single-unit action potentials simultaneously on several recording sites. Additionally, the system's capabilities and limitations will be assessed to determine the feasibility to perform real-time signal processing and analysis of multichannel neural data for an advanced Phase II system. Successful implementation provides a commercial system that fills a gap in neurophysiology instrumentation. In addition, it provides a tool to collect and conduct more sophisticated analysis of multielectrode data. This promotes new and innovative research leading to significant contributions in fundamental neurophysiology.